1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window particularly desgined to be mounted in an inclined roof comprising, a main frame and an element that may be opened in relation thereto that includes an intermediate frame which is hinged to the main frame at the top thereof and is permanently urged in its opening direction, and a pane-supporting sash which in the area of its horizontal centre axis is pivotally mounted in the intermediate frame. Said element and main frame are provided, at least in one side of the window, with associate arresting means, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,327 and the published Danish patent application No. 1831/82 and WO 82/00842.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the known windows of this type the arresting means of the openable element are mounted on the sash in the vicinity of its pivot axis and are adapted, by the opening and closing movement of the window which is effectuated by a coordinated swinging of the sash in relation to the intermediate frame and of the latter in relation to the main frame, to engage and disengage the corresponding arresting means of the main frame. After the engagement has been established, the sash and the intermediate frame may be locked together at their upper edges, and the sash of the window will then be kept in a closed or a slightly open position. Thus, the manual operating means may be reduced to only one locking or connecting device, namely between the sash and the intermediate frame.
When such a window is to be opened, the sash must first be released from the intermediate frame and then swung clear of the arresting means of the main frame. After this the sash may again be locked together with the intermediate frame which has also been swung open, and may function together with this intermediate frame as a top-hinged window sash, or the sash may remain released from the intermediate frame and then function as a pivoted or tilting sash journalled in the outswung intermediate frame.
A purpose of the invention is to provide a window of the above-mentioned type and which satisfies better than the known embodiments the requirements of an emergency exit window.
This is achieved by the invention in that the arresting means of the openable element are mounted on the intermediate frame, and in that the associate arresting means are releaseable by means of an internal release handle.
By the normal operation (opening and closing) of this window the associate arresting means remain engaged so that the intermediate frame acts as an integral part of the main frame. In this situation the sash can therefore be considered journalled in the main frame. Only if the window shall exceptionally serve as an emergency exit, the release handle is used to disengage the arrest, and the permanent urging of the intermediate frame will then cause the entire openable element, that is the intermediate frame and the sash in unison, to be swung outwardly and upwardly, and by using an appropriately designed hinge between the main frame and the intermediate frame and appropriately dimensioned and located urging means, such as gas pressure springs, such an extensive swinging up of the openable element can be assured that the latter will not obstruct an escape through the aperture defined by the main frame.